<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elec Man Doesn't Get It by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652905">Elec Man Doesn't Get It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HAHA RONALDINHO SOCCER!, I DON'T GET THE MEME, Mega Man - Freeform, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elec Man Doesn't Get The Meme Ronoldhinho Soccer 64 at all, and everyone is mad oneshot, Elec Month 1/? Completed works for Elec Month! Day 1 of Elec Month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elec Man/Aayala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elec Man Doesn't Get It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A/n: After watching so many memes about Ronaldinho Soccer 64 I decided to incorporate a fanfiction where Elec Man doesn't get it at all. The meme is funny, but even I don't get it either considering this as a homage to me. Enjoy and long live prosper, stay safe and remember to wash your hands. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Sunstar_MegaMan</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ARCHIVE WARNINGS: NONE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SHIP PAIRINGS: ELEC MAN/AAYALA (OC)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>RATING: TEEN/UP</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CHARACTERS: MEGA MAN, ELEC MAN, AAYALA, CUT MAN, ICE MAN, OIL MAN, TIME MAN, FIRE MAN, BOMB MAN, GUTS MAN, PROTO MAN, DR. LiGHT</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TAGS: HAHA RONALDINHO SOCCER!, LOL, I DON'T GET THE MEME</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EXTRA TAGS: MEGA MAN- FREEFORM</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>ELEC MAN DOESN'T GET IT</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elec Man was busy laying in his and Aayala's bed. When laughing could be heard. He gets up and waddles to the kitchen where music could be heard and a laugh before “Ronaldinho Soccer!” Could be heard Elec Man was confused and thought of this as a weird thing that his brothers did on rare occasions for instance doing things like play basketball. He just sighed and went to check it out. And he saw his brothers and his girlfriend Aayala watching a video and pointing at it, laughing. He for one didn’t get it and proceeded to ask himself what was going on. And when he found them laughing at a meme that he doesn’t get they all got angry at him and yelled at him. He was upset and scared and confused. He didn’t expect them to act like this he expected them to at least fucking literally just I dunno-- Tell him what it means?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Elec Man if you weren’t so damn stupid we won’t have to tell you have we?” Fire Man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so rude towards me because I didn’t know what this meme meant?” Elec Man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because everyone in the fucking world knows this meme you dumb fuck.” Bomb Man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a natural sensation.” Time Man responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eu tu Time Man?” Elec Man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Negative. Just was here because I thought this meme was funny now it's straight up disappointing.” Time Man confirmed. “Won’t be surprised if this meme dies out.” Time Man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This meme will never die out! IT WILL STAY ALIVE AS LONG AS THE RICK ROLL!” Bomb Man shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illogical. The Rickroll will forever be known as the king of memes. Even though doge won this years meme of the year. Disappointing.” Time Man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time Man I didn’t know you were fluent in Memery.” Elec Man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well living and sharing a room with Oil Man got me fucked up, he’s talking about ‘memes’ and ‘vines’ and ‘tiktok’ and ‘drama channels’ and all sorts of stuff I care nothing about because thats a waste of time. :/” Time Man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oH” Elec Man said walking away. “Well I better leave.” Elec Man said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All though he never got a lesson from this never fuck with his brothers was one think he took from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/n: Sorry if its short! I am working on the second one for tomorrow and wanted to get this one out!</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>